


The Unbroken

by XxWhiteWolfxX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Closing Fade Rifts, Explicit Language, Fade Rifts, Haven (Dragon Age), Qunari, The Breach (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWhiteWolfxX/pseuds/XxWhiteWolfxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admeta is a qunari mercenary who finds herself in a strange situation. She can't remember why she was at the conclave or what happened while there. She's always tried to stay away from people, learning early on in life that most could not be trusted, now she was the only one who could save the world. In her words, "What the fuck happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posting so please feel free to give me some constructive criticism and let me know what you think!

 

Slowly, I pull myself from the darkness that enveloped me. I feel the dirt under my face and the smell burnt flesh stings my nose. _No!_ Terror begins to fill my mind, the memories begin to push through, as the pain that had been forced on us tries to fill my body, _No_ , I shake my head, _I escaped that hell hole! Wake up!_

 My eyes snap open as I force the memories back into the recess of my mind. I stand up slowly, grunting at the soreness in my muscles, and survey the foreign land around me. The sky is a strange green color and dust floats around blocking most of the land from my view. I look down at myself, _what is this place_? _I have no weapons, shitty armor, what the hell? Where am I?_ I look at my hands covered in ash but a small tear in the middle of my left hand catches my attention. I move to touch it gently with my fingertips but suddenly a painful green light bursts through it. Momentarily blind, I start freaking out, _what the fuck! My hand has a light in it... WHAT THE FUCK_! I begin pacing, needing to move almost as much as I need answers, _okay I need to calm down! This is a dream, it has to be. I mean who can have a glowing hand?_ A slightly manic laugh escapes me, _a mage maybe but I’m no mage..._ I shake my head trying to push the fear back down _, okay first things first Admeta, you need to find someone, anyone!_ I take a deep breath and slowly begin moving forward, getting in a slight crouch, trying to stay silent.

 The ground around me is uneven and barren. What I had originally thought were rocks, turn out to be collapsed walls, _more like blown apart walls_. I gape openly, trying to imagine what could have caused the destruction around me. I pass a “wall” and come along a strange lone staircase leading upward toward a bright light. As I study the staircase, trying to decide whether to go up or go around, a screech sounds behind me. _Shit!_ I glance back; _well I certainly don’t want to meet whatever that is without a weapon!_ I take my chances and start running up the staircase. I risk a glance at the top and almost stumble at what I see; a _woman?_ A strange glowing woman stands at the top step, gesturing wildly for me to hurry.

 I hear more screeches behind me and throw a glance back, instantly wishing hadn’t. _Giant spiders are chasing me. What the hell happened?!_ I continue running towards the woman, grasping her hand as I reach her, “Run!” she yells, pointing to a green tear glowing in front of her. I nod, like I know what the hell she is saying, and we both run toward it. Just as we reach the tear I hear her grunt and turn to find her being pulled back by a creature. I rush to help her, reaching my hand out trying to grab her hand but she screams for me to run, realizing I can’t save her I turn and leap into the tear, "I’m so sorry," I whisper as a tear slides down my cheek. A blinding light flashes and darkness again envelopes me as the screams burst from my memories.


	2. PRISONER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell? The strange mark flashes again, this time in pain. All memories fade as I open eyes, I’m lying on a dark stone floor, in greeting I hear a slamming door; I push myself to a sitting position and try to focus my eyes, prison cells surround me and a voice is yelling at me.

The screams torment me in the darkness. I groan, trying to break free of the memories of the past but this one digs its claws in and refuses to surrender. I try to move my hands and feel cold steel around my wrists and cold stone on my face. _What the hell?_ The strange mark flashes again. All memories fade as the pain from the mark sears through them. Gasping, I open eyes and find that I’m lying on a dark stone floor. There are few torches in the room and in greeting I hear a slamming door. I push myself to a sitting position and try to focus my eyes, prison cells surround me and a voice is yelling at me.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now. Everyone who attended the Conclave is dead, except you. Who are you?” the voice yells. _Where am I?_ Confusion settles in my mind, threatening to release the memories again _, I was in a dungeon like this once. Not as fancy, filled with screams and crying, but a dungeon is a dungeon I suppose._ I open my eyes wide and try to focus as the voice screams at me again, “Explain yourself!”

“I-I can’t,” I stammer in answer and wince at myself, shaking my head to clear the last of the confusion, I look up at my interrogator and am surprised to see another woman in the room and two guards at the door. A tan woman, in well-fitting armor and a sword strapped to her hip, looks down at me in distain. Her hair is cropped short, save for a braid running from behind her ear to the other in a halo around her head. Her face is beautiful and feminine but her voice and scars warn you she is not delicate. The scars only enhance her beauty, one runs deep along her left cheek and another lightly on her right cheekbone, telling of battles long since passed. Her eyes are a walnut hazel giving her a piercing stare. I look at the other woman; the first thing I notice is her eyes, they are the clearest blue I have ever seen, always moving they seem to never miss a detail. Her face is pale but not porcelain, her hair is red and chin length with bangs at her cheekbones, her armor included a hood that added an air of mystery to her slender body. “I don’t remember anything.” I strain my memory for this so called conclave and find nothing but blackness.

“Liar,” she yells in my face, grabbing my armor. I prepare myself for a blow I had become accustom to following such actions, when  blue eyes  steps in.

“Easy Cassandra, we need her!” she says pulling Cassandra off me and then turns to me with a strange soft yet stern expression. “Do you remember anything?” She asks desperation evident in her voice.

“The only thing I remember is waking up, weird fucking spiders chasing me, and a glowing woman.” I laugh and wait to be called a liar again.

“A woman,” Blue eyes says curiously. Surprised by the reaction I look back up and see Cassandra turn to blue eyes.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana. I’ll take her to the rift.” With a nod Leliana leaves and Cassandra walks over to me.

“What did happen?” I ask, hating the desperation in my voice. She bends over me and unlocks my handcuffs but immediately ties my hands together with rope.

“It will be easier to show you,” she says as she helps me stand. Standing side by side I am taller than her and she is tall, for a human woman, at about 6’. As the guards at the door open the double doors, my hand flashes painfully but the brightness of the outdoors has me covering my eyes. Then I see it. A ginormous hole in the sky, green tinted, just like the tear the woman sent me through and the mark on my hand. It swirled menacingly, high in the sky, threatening to swallow the world.

“We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons. It grows larger with each passing hour and will continue to do so until we act to close it. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Cassandra says behind me and my eyes widen.

The word explosion reminds me of where I awoke and an image of the place fills my mind’s eye. “Can an ordinary explosion cause this?” I ask. The walls of that place looked like they had been blown apart. Just as I finish the thought, the mark brightens and pain fills my body, I cry out and my knees buckle. _What the hell?!_ I thought for the 20 th time today. Cassandra bends down to help me.

“Each time the Breach grows the mark on your hand expands and it is killing you. It may be the key to ending this, but there isn’t much time.” Her eyes plead, trying to get me to understand the gravity of the situation.

“I understand,” I say closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, “if I can help, I will.” I look back up at the breach and for the first time in a long time, I feel fear. I look back at Cassandra with a guarded glare, “We should get moving. The sooner we do this, the safer everyone will be.” Cassandra helps me up gently. I am so surprised by the kindness; I glance at her in gratitude and find a soft understanding in her eyes. I blink and it’s gone. She places her hand on my shoulder with a firm grip as we walk towards the gates of the town we are in. The people gather around and send me death glares or outright mock me. I even hear someone shout, “Death to the prisoner.”

“What do they think I did, Cassandra?” I look at her in confusion.

“The people of Haven have decided you caused the explosion and the Breach. They mourn the most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the chantry. The idea to have the conclave was hers. It was a chance at peace between the Templars and Mages. Now all their leaders are dead.” She explains and we walk out of the crowd and onto a small tree lined path with fresh fallen snow on their branches. We approach the gate and the guards open the doors for us. Hmm she must hold a high position to not have to explain herself. I study her again, in an inconspicuous manner, with this newfound knowledge. “We must all put aside our differences at least until the breach is sealed.” _At least she isn’t stupid_.

She stops me as we walk onto the bridge just outside of the gate and pulls out her dagger. “You will have a trial, I can promise no more,” she says apologetically as she grabs my hand and slices through my bindings, releasing my hand. I roll my wrists and look at her, grateful for the small show of trust; _I don’t doubt she would run me through with her blade if I even look like I’ll try something_. “Come, it is not far.”


	3. BAND OF MISFITS

We walk cross the grey stone bridge and the scenery before me takes my breath away. The trees surrounding the town are huge and snow covered. The snowcapped mountains in the distance make me wonder what this place would look like in the summer. Cassandra explains we are going to the forward camp to meet up with some of her people. As we come to the second gate she calls out to the guards to allow us to pass and we turn left onto a wide snow lined road toward the Breach, small green fired balls shoot off from the Breach at intervals and hit the ground. We pass a barricade with a guard and a wagon turned on its side on fire. I look at it with wide eyes, _why hasn’t anyone put this out yet?_ I turn to ask Cassandra when three soldiers run pass us toward the gate. _Huh, they sure are in a hurry_.

 We walk a ways in silence, each pondering our own thoughts when suddenly the mark burst out in the green light and the pain sends me to my knees yet again. Frustration fills my mind. _I hate this, it makes me feel weak_.

Cassandra helps me up again and says, “The pulses are coming faster now.”

 _Yeah, no shit_. I flex my arm and roll my wrist, _okay you can do this!!_ I shake my arms and continue on the path. She points to the Breach, “Directly under the Breach is where the Temple of Sacred Ashes stood. The blast destroyed everyone inside but you. They say you stepped from a rift and fell unconscious.”

“I told you all I remember. I wish I could remember more.” I say, nearly growling from frustration as we continue on the road, turning left onto another bridge. We are halfway across when a green fire ball hits the bridge, collapsing it. I fall and land on my ass. _Well that was graceful, idiot_. I stand, rubbing the pain in my ass and try to dodge the remaining debris falling, _at least I wasn’t buried_. I glance around and see that we had fallen on the frozen river. Cassandra is getting to her feet and I am surprised by the slight relief I feel. Suddenly a demon rises from the fire ball and heads toward Cassandra; she pulls her sword from its scabbard and prepares for its attack. It is her height and wears tattered black robes. Where the robes are opened I can see a greyish loose skin hanging. _Okay that’s just nasty_. Its clawed hands reach for her and I move to help but another demon rises between us. _Fuck, I have no weapon!_ I look quickly around at the things that had fallen when the bridge collapsed and spot a bow off to my right. I run and grab it; the quiver had fallen not far from it thankfully. _Finally a bit of luck_! I notch an arrow and take aim at the creature. Over and over I aim and release dodging attacks, finally with the last arrow in my quiver I shoot it through the demons head and it falls. I hear Cassandra grunt and turn in time to see her decapitate her query. I bend over to catch my breath; _this is one weird ass day_.

Cassandra points her sword in my direction; I straighten slowly and she firmly says, “Drop your weapon.”

“Are you serious? I was attacked by a demon, did you expect me to just lie down and die?” I ask waving my arm in disbelief.

She sighs and I begin to relax, “You are right. I should remember you agreed to come willingly and I can not expect you to be weaponless.” With that she sheathes her sword and we climb the snow covered hill, continuing on our way.

“We are almost there, you can hear them fighting.” Cassandra calls out to be heard above the sound of battle ahead.

I turn my head and ask, “Who’s fighting?”

She looks into my eyes and smirks, “You will see.” She rounds the corner of the snow covered path and I follow, still confused. I see soldiers fighting demons and without thinking I jump into the fight. Thankfully I had refilled my quiver before we left the bridge. After the last demon falls I feel someone grab my wrist and see a strange elven man look at the mark then point it in the direction of the rift. I gasp in surprise as a green light bursts from my hand and hits the rift. I can feel the healing as the rift begins to close. In this moment I feel as if I am not Admeta but all of Thedas, living, breathing, and in pain. I cry out and just like that I am me again. I look at the mark in awe and then at the pale blue eyes of the elf, surprised to see he stands about 6’, who lets go of my wrist with a satisfied smile.

“What did you do?” I ask the pale bald elf. How did he do that? I rub the mark not in pain but because it is now tingling.

“ _I_ did nothing the credit is yours.” He says with a slight smile and places his hands behind his back.

Incredulous, I hold up my hand to study the mark again, “You mean this?”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts and it seems I was right.” I look up as the elf finishes his explanation. _He seems to be very intelligent_. I cock my head to the side in contemplation of his words.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra states in deep thought. _Well, shit_ , I think staring at my hand.

“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Solas says as he studies my emotionless face. _Fuck, no pressure there_! I look into his eyes and prepare to speak but before I can another speaks out.

“Good to know,” a dwarf, standing about 5’ give or take, behind us speaks; as I turn to see him tying his ginger hair back, “Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, and occasionally an unwelcome tagalong.” He says with a wink of his grey-blue eyes at Cassandra, who sends him a glare in return.

“That’s a nice cross bow,” I say to change the subject and lighten the hostility.

Varric sighs contentedly, “Isn’t she! Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“Why did you name your crossbow Bianca?” I ask in confusion. _This day is insane_.

“All you need to know is she’ll be great company in the valley.” He says with another wink. _Oh, a sneaky charming dwarf_ , I think as I smile in response to the wink. He laughs at my half hidden smile and mock whispers, “It’s ok to smile!” Which makes me smile even more and look at the ground in embarrassment, _what the hell is wrong with me? No more smiling!_

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra interrupts then waves a hand in dismissal, “not the smiling thing, your help is appreciated Varric but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately seeker?” Varric asks a little annoyed but doesn’t give her time to answer, “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me.” The rogue says giving a knowing tilt to his head and smiling as the crosses his arms. Giving in with a disgusted noise, Cassandra walks away and I smile slightly. _Oh yes, I like this dwarf._

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” I look towards the elf again and find him smiling sweetly at me. _Reserved, polite, well-spoken, and good posture_ , I think, _need to watch this one, haven’t had a good experience with people like him._

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.”

Surprise shows on my face as I turn back to Solas, “Thank you, you know a lot about all of this, don’t you?” I ask, careful to keep the suspicion from my voice. If my past has taught me anything it is to conceal my true thoughts and feelings.

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters.” Cassandra answers me and nods towards Solas. _But how? If he is well versed that must mean he is powerful_ , I flex and release my fist, _why do I have the mark and not a powerful mage? Answer one question and five more take its place_ , my thoughts laugh at me.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra.” He states then turns toward me, his studying gaze is unsettling. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer any help I can give for the Breach. If it is not closed we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

“That’s an excellent attitude to have,” I answer guardedly, careful to continue looking into his eyes so he could not sense any mistrust I may have. _I can’t really put my finger on it but something about him unsettles me_.

“Merely a sensible one,” the mage replies with a smile and turns, “Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage, indeed I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood,” Cassandra nods and walks toward the direction of the Breach, “We must get to the forward camp quickly.” _Well, might as well jump in with the crazy_ , I think as I watch them all but Varric walk away with her.

“We’ll… Bianca’s excited!” he says with a shrug. I can’t help but smile at the dwarf as he walks away. _Okay Admeta, close a giant ass rift and you can go! Easy peasy right?_ Finally alone, I rub my hand across my face, _yup I’m gunna die_.


	4. The Forward Camp

 

I stand slowly from my kneeling position and breathe heavily. After a moment, I sling my bow over my shoulder and rub my hand slowly. The pain in my hand had begun to move further and further up my arm _. It’s killing me_ ; I sigh, accepting the fact, and shake my head. _This is just fucking great! Every shift of the damn Breach is slowly killing me_. I straighten my back and stretch my hand as I lower it to my side, trying to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable. I glance at my companions, _I guess this isn’t bad company to die amongst_. I have no family or friends I can remember anyway. I push forward, refusing to show the weakness I feel growing.

We had just killed a few more demons on our way to the forward camp. This time we had a new demon join the attack. A green translucent demon with a ranged attack, they were fast but we managed to take them down. Cassandra takes the lead as we come upon a set of stairs, I groan inwardly at the sight, _fuck stairs! Fuck the Breach! Fuck my life!_ I am so tired all I want to do is sit in the snow and rest for a while but I bite my tongue and trudge forward, putting one foot in front of the other. Varric matches my pace as we begin to walk up the stairs, “So, _are_ you innocent?” He asks casually. Apparently it is the question all of them have been wondering because Cassandra and Solas turned their heads slightly, as if to listen to us.

I look down at the dwarf beside me and answer honestly, “I don’t remember. I can’t remember anything about the conclave. Why I was there or what happened during it.”

Varric chuckles deep in his throat, “That’ll get you every time,” he waved his hand in front of him, “should have spun a story.”

Cassandra snorts in front of us, “ _That_ is what you would have done.” I can almost hear her roll her eyes at the dwarf. I begin to wonder what he did that had made her so angry.

Varric addresses the seeker, “It’s more believable and less prone to premature execution,” he says matter of fact.

I glance at Varric, “And how many times have you faced execution?” Before he can answer me, the Breach expands causing me to grab my hand and nearly stumble as another round of renewed pain sweeps through my arm.

Varric looks at me in concern, “That didn’t sound good.”

I look at Varric in surprise, “You can hear it?” She had noticed a hum when she sealed a rift and a breaking sound when it closed or flashed in pain but no one else had said anything.

Varric looks confused for a moment and says, “Can I hear you cry out in pain?” I close my eyes; _of course he didn’t hear it_.

“Sorry, didn’t realize I was,” I say as I open my eyes.

Varric looks as if he is going to say something but is interrupted when Cassandra begins yelling about another rift ahead. In a flash, I have my bow in my hand and an arrow notched. Running up the last few steps, I join Varric and Solas in range attacks and try to cover Cassandra.

After what feels like forever, I reach toward the rift with my hand and connect with it. Again, I feel Thedas and the pain, greater now as the Breach grows. The connection grows thin and I feel a pop as it closes, vanishing the same way as the other one. I sink to my knees and drop my bow to cradle my arm. _FUCK!_ The pain blurs my vision for a moment then subsides enough that I can stand. I glance up to see my companions exchanging worrying looks.

Standing with a soft groan, I smart off, “Relax, I’m not dead yet.”

“Good. You are becoming quite proficient at sealing the rifts,” Solas answers with a humorous smile. I look at the elf; _guess he isn’t as stiff as I thought_.

“Open the gates,” Cassandra calls to the guards. I roll my shoulders, each muscle balking at the action, as I walk through the gates. My strength is ebbing but my stubborn pride refuses to acknowledge it. We walk onto the bridge and I'm surprised to find the forward camp is actually on the bridge. I notice Leliana speaking with a guy at a table, _must be Chantry. Never understood the weird outfits_ , I shake my head at the whole Andrastian faith. _They have far too many rules for me_.

As they noticed our approach Leliana smiles and moves around the table toward us. “Ah. Here they come,” she smiles and turns to the man, “Chancellor Roderick this is…”

Canceller Roderick interrupts her and waves his hand dismissively, “I know who she is.” He looks at me in disgust and turns to Cassandra, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeux to face execution!” _They may have to carry me there._ I chuckle out loud, earning a glare from the Chancellor. _Well, we know who hates me…_

Before I have a chance to react, Cassandra walks forward her anger is evident in her expression, “Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!”

The Chancellors face turns red and contorts in anger, “And you are a thug! But you’re a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.”

Leliana steps toward the table, “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” I notice she seems to be the most diplomatic but her energy feels far too deadly to place in a diplomatic role. I cock my head and study her.

“Justinia is dead!” He is nearly shouting now, “We must elect a new divine and obey her decision on the matter.”

Shaking my head I interrupt, pointing at the swirling threat in the sky, “I think the giant hole in the sky that’s spitting out demons should probably be dealt with first.”

Chancellor Rodrick points at me. Narrowing his eyes, he growls out, “You brought this on us in the first place!” Shaking his head in disgust, he turns his attention back to Cassandra, “Call a retreat seeker, our position is hopeless.” I place one hand on my waist and roll my eyes at him. I decide to focus my attention on the Breach to restrain myself from shooting an arrow at the idiot.

Cassandra looks at the man and attempts to reason with him one last time, “We can stop this before it is too late.”

“How? You won’t survive long enough to make it to the Temple, even with all of your soldiers.” The Chancellor shakes his head, clearly exasperated with the conversation.

“We must get to the Temple, it’s the quickest route.” Cassandra says.

“But not the safest,” Leliana moves to the edge of the bridge they were on and points to the mountain near them, “Our forces can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra states then she looks to me, “How do you think we should proceed?” Shocked, I look into her eyes, _why would she ask me?_

Chancellor Rodrick tries one last time to intervene, “Listen to me! Abandon this now before more lives are lost!” As he finishes his statement the Breach grows, spitting more fire balls at the ground and causing the mark on my hand to flash.

Pain fills my body but I am so pissed I manage to stay standing and look from my glowing hand to the chancellor, “I won’t live long enough for your trial.” I sneer at him and without taking my eyes off him I say, “We charge. Maybe when I die to save your sorry ass you’ll know I’m not responsible for this shit.” With that, I stalk toward the gate across from the one we came into.

Cassandra smiles slightly but hides it quickly, “Leliana bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone!” Nodding, Leliana moves quickly away to do as she is asked.

As the Seeker moves to join me the chancellor adds, “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

I roll my eyes as she joins me. She hands me a small pouch and I eye it suspiciously, “Healing potions and poultices, you may need them.”

I laugh, “If I live long enough to use them.” Without anything left to do, we move through the gate and toward the Breach.


End file.
